Yosou Oujo
by ratlayon
Summary: Keita Soichiro who is a regular person jogging on park was suddenly transported to another world. Not only he was just an innocent bystander he was also turned into a very beautiful girl who can't be hated or hurt by anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 _I'm just a regular guy doing regular things, why things ended up like this?_

Words came out from my thought as the things that happened this morning flash backs to my mind.

It was a good day, a beautiful morning and I was in a good mood because of what happened yesterday at my school. I decided to start my everyday jog a bit earlier than normal so I can go to school much earlier than I used to.

"Mom! Im gonna go jog for a bit"

I waited for a reply with being sure she really is awake

"Don't forget about school!"

I never doubted my mom would wake up late as she is always the earliest among us in this house

" Of course ma!"

I answered back and got up to start my everyday routine.

I always go the same place I jog and always see happen there in the morning. I always go to same park every day for no reason, I promptly decided to jog there and do it every day without any day. I even jog at winter season but a lot less than my regular because it's way too cold for me.

Though every day I see the same person who goes to school really early and I don't why would somebody go to school like 5:30am?! I mean there is nothing there and there is like nobody there! But is I still I see this guy goes to the school almost the same time every day and sometimes I tried to talk to him he always says "Im going to be late, sorry" as he bow down and walk forward.

I might not see him today as im earlier than I always do! So it's just gonna be me and the nature!

"$)*%$!"

 _Huh!?_

I think I heard something, a voice but I can't seem to understand it

"Wha! What? What is this!?"

I rushed to the place where I heard that shout and I managed to get there a bright light engulfed me and everything blanked out.

I fainted.

After a while I realize that I can already open my eyes

"Hnn?"

As I open my eyes I feel like im floating, Likeim in a deep lake.

 _Wait? Maybe im still asleep!_

Yeah! Im still asleep! But it feels weird, it feels real but there's no other way I can explain that thing. That sudden bright light and now I also saw some guy with weird markings on his feet, it really feels like I was summoned to another world like the one I just red! The guy got summoned to become a hero but I'll treated by the king and framed on a crime he never did.

Well that's just a wishful thinking, it might be awesome to become a hero and save the world but I don't like to burden such responsibility and burden such fate, I rather do normal things like going to school and graduate to have normal life.

"You need to wake up… please wake up %(&# -sama"

EHH? I think im hearing voices again! But that voice sounded like someone close to me or who is dear to me though I never knew someone with that beautiful voice.

"ummm- Who are you?"

"Im %&* .. "

"Who?"

" %*(#... I think you still can't hear my name"

"eh?"

"time will come and I will appear to you again but for now you need to wake up and meet *them* "

"them?"

"*they* will help you"

"In what?"

"You'll know about it… someday"

Im about to ask again but everything's fade to black and I hear voices, so many voice like their having a party.

"THE SUMMON IS SUCCESSFUL!"

A voice of old man, seems like he is shouting out of joy.

"THE HEROES ARE HERE"

"But aren't it supposed to be only 2? Why there are 3 of them here?"

"Yeah! From the legend it was supposed to be 2 Male why is there a girl with them?"

"Nevermind that! They're waking up! So prepare to explain things to the hero and ask for forgiveness"

"Yes! Your majesty"

It sounds weird but I can understand them even though they're not speaking Japanese. I slowly open my eyes and slowly my visions become clearer, I see an oldman with a crown on his head and a sword in his hand. He walked closer to us and started saying something

"Heroes! You who have been summoned to our world! Please lends us your strength and fight evil!"

EHHH?


	2. Chapter 2

**He Became She**

"Ugh….."

"Wha-what the hell? I was in good part of the game"

"Hmmm? Now I guess my record of not being late"

As I scanned the room, I see a bunch of old guys and some of them are wearing full metal armor. I started to think im the only one who's weird and if feels like im the otaku of the class but I also noticed two guys wearing school uniforms.

"haa~"

I sighed with relief knowing that there is someone who the same as me –a student-

"So? Where the hell is this?"

The guy with Blond hair and who is also a –student- started to ask some questions with an irritated tone

"This is the Kingdom of Gratia"

Answered by some weird guy weird a robe that he look like the Pope of Religion

"I guess- we are summoned in some other place or world? Are we not?"

 _-The other student with brown- wait? Is that a dirty blonde or brown? Im not sure… I wanna ask but right now I wanna know where I am? or what am I doing here? And how did I get here?-_

"Umm…"

"WHERE THE HELL IS KINGDOM OF GRATIA? I was gonna earn some good money today! I need to get back now!"

Before I got to say anything, I got cut off by the student with blond hair as he started shouting.

"Hero-sama, Please forgive our sudden summon but we have no way of defeating the demon army and though we summoned you here, we can't send you back!"

"Ehh!?"

How do we get back? I was supposed to buy the new game today! I've been waiting for its release! Im so gonna cry now!

"Hero-sama can only return to his world after defeating the D–"

The old man who look likes the pope explained but he got cut off

"Demon lord… Since we been summoned here and you ask us to fight-"

"huh!? Why am I gonna fight for this freaks?"

The air got tense after the two –students- started to talk.

"-cough- Since we are going to fight the demon lord…. For sure we get some power up or –cheat- in order to w-"

"Like I said! Why am I going to fight for this idiots? Though im good at street fights! I don't wanna risk my life for someone I don't know"

"Then stay here and get yourself protected by some soldiers"

"Wh-what the hell? I won't just stay here and get my ass protected by some shit?"

"So what do wanna do? Fight so we can go home at lot earlier or Wait for a bus to get you home"

"FINE! I'll fight! But I won't follow anyone's command!"

"And you? Are you gonna fight?"

The brown haired student managed to convince the blond hair student who's been complaining and now the brown haired guy stared at me with an eyes -are you gonna fight or what?-

"eh?"

"Im asking you if you are gonna fight or not"

 _-He sounded like some general_ -

"I don't know…."

I've wondering for a while, every time I speak I can hear a beautiful voice of a girl. Where is it coming from?

"Well…. You can decide later after we find out what's happening in these world"

He sounded a lot gentlier to me compared when he was speaking to the other guy. I wonder why?

"So~ if you don't mind… can you explain stuff and tell us how do we fight the demon lord or some sort of item were gonna use to fight and defeat the demon"

He straightforwardly questioned the old man who look like the pope because of what he was wearing

"Pardon my sudden interruptions Hero-sama, allow me to explain everything"

A very beautiful girl with a sparking silver hair walk forward us and bowed gracefully as she started to speak

"I'm LydiaVierte Gratia the crowned princess of Gratia"

 _-The princess? She's so beautiful! Im so gonna talk to her later!-_

"It is said in the legends of the past… Heroes are given and protected by the Elemental Gods"

"Hooo~"

"Each heroes represent an element base on their soul element"

She continued without getting embarrassed as the blond student keep on scanning her body

"Then- how do I find out which element I have the most affinity with?"

"You can see it on your status screen and it also shows your tittle as well as stats"

Status screen? Is this like a game or am I in the game world?

"Hey princess! How can I see my status screen?"

 _-That blonde guy is a gamer so he is excited-_

"You just have to focus your thought about yourself and chant *Evenio Status* "

"Evenio Status!"

Without a doubt I chanted it even though it sounds embarrassing to me, A White Plate appeared to in front me with my name on the top

 **Keita Soichiro**

Race: Human Age: 17

Gender: Female Job: ?

Level: 1

Element : ?

Str: 1 Agi: 1

Vit: 1 Int: 1

Dex: 1 Wis: 1

Tittles: Innocent BystanderWorld Traveler

Abilities:

[Belle Fille] (Passive): Shrouds you with an aura that makes no one will ever hate you.

[Dream Sight] (Passive): Sometimes you will dream about the future.

 _-So it really feels like a game that I use to play…. ehh~? Wait! Why my gender is Female! Im Male!-_

"In your Status you should be able to see your job as a *Hero* and the regular stat of person in this world at level 1 is 10 but for sure you are heroes so your stat should be higher than regular"

The princess continued with a smile on her face but 10? My stat are all 1 and my job is question mark!

"Evenio Status!"

The Blond Haired student copied me

 **Rhett Belvan**

Race: Human Age: 15

Gender: Male Job: Hero

Level: 1

Element: Wind

Str: 100 Agi: 150

Vit: 90 Int: 95

Dex: 130Wis: 80

Tittles: Hero of the WindWorld traveler

Abilities:

[Wind Manipulation] (Active):it allows the user to freely manipulate the wind element and enables the user to instantly cast Beginner to Advanced wind magic

[Far Sight] (Active): An ability to see from afar

[Air Vibration] (Passive): Able to sense danger and someone's presence

[Wind Blessing] (Passive): Boost the stat using the element of wind {only hero of the wind}

"heh~ so im wind element!"

That blond haired student is wind element?

"Evenio Status"

The brown haired Student said

 **Daiki Akiyama**

Race: Human Age: 18

Gender: Male Job: Hero

Level: 1

Element: Earth

Str: 110 Agi: 85

Vit: 150 Int: 95

Dex: 90 Wis: 100

Titles: Hero of EarthWorld TravelerKnight of Gaia

Abilities:

[Earth Manipulation] (Active): it allows the user to freely manipulate the earth element and enables the user to instantly cast Beginner to Advanced wind magic

[Earth Protection] (Passive): gives the user added protection from earth when the user's life is in danger

[Earth Blessing] (Passive): Boost the stat using the element of earth {Only the Hero of Earth}

[Knight of Gaia](Active): protects any weapon the user is using from destruction

"So im earth…..how about you miss?"

Both of them stared at me with anticipation in their eyes,

"None…"

I muttered with a voice so weak it was barely audible and I down casted my head

"Ehhh? Umm if you don't mind can I look at your status plate?"

The princess walks over me with such haste as she is seems to be worried about me

"No way! Job:?! And also all stat 1! So she's not a hero….she an innocent girl got drag into this mess"

The princess gawk as she saw my status plate and the old people who were just watching earlier started to murmur as they don't know what to do

"Like we aren't innocent as well! Anyway wachagonna do about it? Let her fight even if she can't?"

As I stared at the blond haired guy I also wondered.

 _-Are they treating me like a girl? Oh! Wait my status plate said im female!-_

I started to check my body and there I felt two mountain mushroom

- _no! No! This can't be happening! Oh right! I should check *that* too-_

I put my hand under my jogging pants and I felt it! There nothing *there*

 _-My pride is gone-_

"Are you alright miss?... can you stand up?"

"eh? Uh no… im alright! "

As the brown haired guy offered his hand I remembered that im the only why who is still sitting on floor so I hastily stand up ignoring the brown haired guy's hand

"Im Daiki… Akiyama Daiki you can call me Daiki if that's alright with you"

He still offered his hand to me even though I ignored the first one

"Im Keita… Keita Soichirou- it's nice to meet you!"

I accepted his handshake and smiled at him which made somehow blush

"Keita? It sounded like a boy"

"Well im a boy to begin with"

"That's impossible! You are a very beautiful girl…. "

"Do you have a mirror? I wanna see myself"

"Here! And By the way the name is Rhett! Rhett Belvan! From now on you guys are my teammate"

Rhett toss a pocket size mirror and smiled at us looking like a child

"Thanks"

I smiled at him and he blushed as he averted my gaze

"Ha~"

After checking myself at the mirror, I sighed- as I can't believe that a beautiful girl with silky smooth jet black hair and an emerald green eyes which is quite seductive is me

 _-I turned into a beautiful girl -_


End file.
